iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedric Yronwood
Cedric Yronwood was the Lord of Yronwood and Master of Coin. Biography Cedric Yronwood was born in 256 AC to Lord Trevyr Yronwood and Lady Elya Sand -- their first child. His brother Walton was born 2 years later, and his sister Alys 3 years after that. In his early years, Cedric lived an idyllic life -- his mother loved him, his father was proud of him, and his siblings were his best friends. During this time, he showed proficiency in polearms and grew to be deadly with a spear and shield. He lionized the honorable men of battle that dominated the pages of history and dreamed of nothing more than to perhaps one day join their ranks. This all changed during Durran's Defiance when Cedric squired for a minor Knight of Dorne. Cedric saw first-hand the so-called "honor" men displayed in battle. During Dorne's attack on the Stepstones, when his assigned Knight mercilessly slew a child no more than 5, Cedric decided that honor did not exist. It was a fantasy told to rally young boys onto the battlefield, to trick them into believing that slaughter was just. Cedric came home radically transformed from the excited young boy who had dreamt of joining the Kingsguard. His father noticed that his passion for fighting seemed to have been drained, and confronted him about it. When Cedric told him of his epiphany, his father grew angry and hit him across the face. He nearly shouted at Cedric that he would not see his son be corrupted into a pacifist, and ordered that Cedric be put through twice his already rigorous amount of training. It was during this miserable period of his life that Cedric decided that the true purpose of combat and battle was not to gain glory and honor, but power and influence. He gained new heroes: usurpers, schemers, devious merchants. He found honor and ethics to be frivolous wastes of time that only prevented people from achieving that which they truly hoped to gain from conflict. Cedric delved into every measure that could be used to gain power. He sat for hours in his room after training, perfecting his understanding of espionage and tradecraft, eventually opening several merchant companies throughout Dorne. He excitedly told his father and was met with scorn and increased training hours. Cedric soon developed a need to prove his superiority to all those he encountered, in order to perhaps make up for his inferiority in the eyes of his father. His methods and ambition did not go unnoticed elsewhere, however, and Cedric was soon made Master of Coin at King's Landing at the young age of 21. When he informed his father, all he received was a cold stare. Cedric left Yronwood, frustrated and angry with his family, and contemplated killing his father. It would be good, he thought. A rational way to gain power. But when he started to plan his mind wandered back to those days when his father beamed at him as he showed off his spearmanship, and he quickly judged an assassination attempt to be too dangerous. In early 279 AC, Trevyr Yronwood died of natural causes. Timeline * 256 AC: Cedric is born * 258 AC: Walton is born * 261 AC: Alys is born * 270 AC: Cedric leaves to squire for a Dornish Knight and comes back transformed * 273 AC: Cedric starts his first business, a brothel in Sunspear * 277 AC: Cedric is appointed to the Small Council * 279 AC: Cedric's father passes away Family Tree Current Members * Alys Yronwood, 19 (Open) * Walton Yronwood, 22 (Open) * Cleyton Sand, 48 (Open) * Elya Yronwood, 53 (Open) Other Information Cedric has a great amount of business in Dorne and King's Landing, including the Jolly Dragon, a tavern where he conducts most of his private meetings.Category:Dorne Category:The Small Council